


Ролевые игры

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom





	Ролевые игры

Он стоял спиной. Форменная одежда: белая рубашка, черные брюки. Волосы, правда, тоже были черными, но если учесть склонность Хэйваджимы к ролевым играм, это ничуть не удивляло Орихару.  
— Шизу-чан! — радостно выдохнул Изая, опуская руку в карман и поглаживая кромку складного лезвия.  
— Твоя принцесса в другом замке, — мрачно выдал Хибари, поворачиваясь с медлительной неотвратимостью динозавра и поднимая ощерившиеся фиолетовыми искрами тонфы.  
— Ойя, обознался, — Изая захохотал и побежал прочь.  
Хибари спрятал оружие, сосредоточенно размышляя. От Мукуро, конечно, можно было ожидать чего угодно, учитывая его склонность к ролевым играм, но чтобы он разгуливал по Намимори средь бела дня, а тем более спасался бегством... Нонсенс.

Шизуо сразу заметил мелькающий в толпе меховой капюшон. Ему было плевать, что цвет и фасон куртки отличались от привычно ненавистных. Любовь Изаи к меху отрицать было сложно, а значит, это был он.  
И плевать, что над меховой оторочкой возвышалась блондинистая макушка: от этого типа можно было ожидать чего угодно, учитывая его склонность к ролевым играм.  
— Изая-кун! — Хэйваджима считал своим долгом действовать в духе фейр-плей.  
Но "Изая" почему-то не отреагировал, и холодильник четко приложил его к асфальту.

— Кёя, — протянул Дино, потирая ушибленный подбородок, — нечестно нападать со спины, но хорошо, что ты научился... Кёя?  
Каваллоне изумленно вертел головой, пытаясь найти своего подопечного. Но вместо Хибари к нему подошел его собственный двойник и по-кёиному неласково схватил за шиворот.  
— Кёя, что это за ролевые игры? Кёя? Ты кто такой, где Хибари?!  
— Я за него.  
— Мама мия! — догадался Дино. — Базука...  
— А? — рявкнул Шизуо. — Какая еще базука?  
— П-постой, я все тебе объясню, только обещай, что выслушаешь. Базука, она опять сломалась, через пять минут все станет на свои места. Наверное...

Но Хэйваджима уже не слушал.  
— Изая-кун!!! — Дино только и успел заметить пронесшегося мимо Хибари в какой-то странной одежде и почему-то выглядевшего младше своих лет, будто пришедшего из прошлого.  
— Кёя? Бармен? В куртке с мехом? Бред, быть такого не может, — он потер лоб. — Здорово меня стукнуло. А вдруг не бред? Учитывая склонность Кёи к ролевым...  
— Куда ты смотришь, тупой Конь? — раздался за спиной знакомый голос.  
— Кёя! — Дино обрадованно обернулся, но тут же отпрянул.  
Он хоть и не был склонен к ролевым играм, но не понаслышке знал, что такое отвечать за ущерб имуществу Намимори. И только вновь сработавшая базука спасла его от неминуемого камикороса.


End file.
